Full Moon Port
Below are the details of each floor within this area. Dialogue from each floor has been omitted for now. Floors in italics involve a battle with a Game Character in the storyline. *''Experience Egg race and Treasure colors found are solely based on your Player's race affiliation.'' Info This is a general quest area that falls between the Forgotten Ruins and Heart of Mt. Tuva areas. It can only be accessible after clearing Forgotten Ruins. The Full Moon Arena can be found in this area. Floors - 01.Port Town Entrance - Chasing the commander through the Ruins of Forgetfulness, they arrive at the Full Moon Port. ''The largest trading port in the kingdom, the place full of shops. Natalie: ''Wow! Look at all these people! Riva: ''And all these shops! ''I'm suddenly hungry... Can we go inside one? Natalie: ''I guess a quick look is ok. ''But watch out for any sign of the Syndicate. Riva: ''I wonder what the Staff looks like. ''And if I can use it to win duels... Natalie: ''Don't even think about that! ''C'mon let's go! * '''AP Cost': 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Experience Egg + x1 * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Tome: Hero Gallery 4th Ed. Riva: Hey Natalie! I heard they have these great baths! ''Let's check them out! Natalie: ''You know, you're right! ''That will refresh us. Let's find them. Riva: ''Alrighty! I'll look for a rubber ducky. - 02.'Lively Street''' - Riva: Just look at this crowd! ''This place is bustling! * '''AP Cost': 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Ancient Spear x1 (R/Y/B) * Drops: Moonlit Dancer, Fairy, Crusherbot, Tome: Hero Gallery 4th Ed. - 03.Town Square - * AP Cost: 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Tome: Hero Gallery 4th Ed. * Battle: Strange Magician - 04.Brick Road - Natalie: This road is so calm and quiet. ''Unlike the one at Town Square. * '''AP Cost': 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Daydreaming Sorceress, Alluring Mermaid, Taker, Tome: Hero Gallery 4th Ed. Natalie: Hey let's head over to that colorful street! ''I have a feeling we'll find something. - 05.'Fashion Street''' - Natalie: Isn't the street nice! ''Slow down guys. ''Let's take our time. * '''AP Cost': 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Ancient Spear x1 (O/G/V) * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Tome: Hero Gallery 4th Ed. Natalie: Next let's find a cafe! ''Then to the Baths! ''Then to Mt. Tuva! - 06.Open Air Cafe'' - * AP Cost: 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Moonlit Dancer, Fairy, Crusherbot, Tome: Hero Gallery 4th Ed. * Battle: Shopkeeper - 07.Flower Market - Natalie: Fresh Flowers! Smell that sweet scent! Riva: ''Ahh..rollcake! I can still smell that rollcake... * '''AP Cost': 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Tome: Hero Gallery 4th Ed. - 08.Flower Scented St. - Meanwhile, a familiar face arrives in Full Moon Port as well... Kixx: ''Ahhh! C'mon Noxx, time to relax! ''I see lots of pretty ladies here! Noxx: ''Is this a good idea? What if Sis finds out? Kixx: ''She won't! Now come on! ''Let's head for that park right there. ''Screen scrolls left Natalie: ''The market air is filled with the scent of flowers! ''Let's go that way. * '''AP Cost': 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Daydreaming Sorceress, Alluring Mermaid, Taker, Tome: Hero Gallery 4th Ed. Natalie: Thats Harbor Park ahead. Within it, there's an old theater. ''Let's explore there! - 09.Park Avenue'' - * AP Cost: 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Golden Egg x1 * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Tome: Hero Gallery 4th Ed. * Battle: Park Flower Girl - 10.Theater Square - Natalie: This is the area. ''Hmm...lots of theaters here. ''Look for the Phoenix Theater. * '''AP Cost': 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Moonlit Dancer, Fairy, Crusherbot, Tome: Hero Gallery 4th Ed. Natalie: This should lead us to the Grand Theater Square. ''Let's go! - 11.'Grand Theater St.'- Kixx: ''Theaters. Hmm...Noxx! ''Want to watch something? Noxx: ''No, not really. Kixx: ''You're such a bore! ''Screen scrolls left Natalie: ''Theaters! I've always loved them! ''When I was little, I used to dream I'm a stage actress! * '''AP Cost': 19pt * Exp: +19 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Tome: Hero Gallery 4th Ed. Natalie: The kingdom's oldest and grandest theater is up ahead. - 12.Grand Theater Front'' - * AP Cost: 19pt * Exp: +19 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Special Token x1 * Drops: Daydreaming Sorceress, Alluring Mermaid, Taker, Ancient Spear, Tome: Hero Gallery 4th Ed. * Battle: Theater Lover Guard - 13.Ladies' Walkway - Natalie: Look at all those accessories! ''And those pretty clothes! Oh look at that! Riva: ''Sigh. Alright Nat. Take some time to shop. * '''AP Cost': 19pt * Exp: +19 * Steps: 119 * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Ancient Spear, Tome; Hero Gallery 4th Ed. Natalie: Thanks for letting me window shop! ''Oh look over there! I want to look at that! - 14.'Fantasy Street''' - Noxx: What is this place? So many ladies here. ''Let's go someplace. Kixx: ''What?! We should be here! ''C'mon let's go inside a shop! Noxx: ''Ugh! Not these shops please! ''Screen scrolls left Natalie: ''I see more items over there. ''Let's go in! Riva: ''Is this a shopping trip now?! * '''AP Cost': 19pt * Exp: +19 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Moonlit Dancer, Fairy, Crusherbot, Ancient Spear, Tome: Hero Gallery 4th Ed. Natalie: Sorry about that! Let's get back... ''There's a sale over there! C'mon! - 15.Cute Little Shop'' - * AP Cost: 19pt * Exp: +19 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Golden Egg + x1 * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Ancient Spear, Tome: Hero Gallery 4th Ed. * Battle: Cute Shopkeeper - 16.Bazaar Avenue - Riva: Finally! I can smell the sea! Natalie: ''It's not the sea...it's fish! We're heading to the fish market. * '''AP Cost': 19pt * Exp: +19 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Daydreaming Sorceress, Alluring Mermaid, Taker, Tome: Hero Gallery 4th Ed. Riva: We should be able to see Mt. Tuva after we fish here. - 17.'Fish Market''' - Noxx: What's that smell! Is that you Kixx? Kixx: ''It's the fish market Noxx! ''Screen scrolls left Riva: ''Want to try raw fish? ''I hear in some places, the people love raw fish. Natalie: ''Isn't it "su-shi"? or "su-shi-mi"? ...or something? ''Ah, I remember, "sa-shi-mi"! * '''AP Cost': 19pt * Exp: +19 * Steps: 119 * Reward: AP Potion (L) x1 * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Ancient Spear, Tome: Hero Gallery 4th Ed. Riva: The shop ahead looks pretty crowded. ''Let's go have a look. - 18.Fresh Fish Shop'' - * AP Cost: 19pt * Exp: +19 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Golden Egg + x1 * Drops: Moonlit Dancer, Fairy, Crusherbot, Ancient Spear, Tome: Hero Gallery 4th Ed. * Battle: Fisherman - 19.The Baths - Kixx: Tsk, tsk. They are on our trail. ''We have to hurry back to sis! ''Screen scrolls left Riva: ''Nat! Player! ''We're near the baths! * '''AP Cost': 19pt * Exp: +19 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Ancient Spear, Tome: Hero Gallery 4th Ed. Riva: That one over there! ''Hot baths! Let's go in! - 20.Hot Bath Inn'' - * AP Cost: 19pt * Exp: +19 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Special Token x1 * Drops: Daydreaming Sorceress, Alluring Mermaid, Taker, Ancient Spear, Tome: Hero Gallery 4th Ed. * Battle: Kixx Collection Collection Completing the collection of all 6 Ancient Spear treasures rewards you with your choice of Luke, Death's Lancer (A), Spear Antian (A), or Spinning Stinger (A). Category:Areas